


Notes on Nate's Fridge

by Mizzy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison's haikus, Sophie's shoes, Parker's peppiness, Eliot's Embarrassing-Red-Bull-Addiction, Nate's nihilism...  The team is bonkers.</p><p>As is plainly evidenced by Nate's fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leverageland on behalf of Team Grifter. \o/

 

 

Sophie throws herself down onto the couch, sprawling her small body out, resting her arms on the back.

She likes that part of the couch because she can see everything that’s going on. “Parker’s still sulking.”

“ _Parker’s_ still sulking?” Eliot glances at her sideways. “You guys _threw me to the slaughter_.” He shudders visibly.

“Nate’s sulking too,” Hardison pipes up from his spot over on the table, hunched as always over his laptop. “I’ve never met someone so precious about a fridge.”

“There’s a difference between Parker sulking and Nate sulking,” Sophie says, leaning back. She can see Hardison’s curious face poking over the top of his laptop.

“And that difference is...?” Eliot prompts.

“Nate’s sulking is _funny._ ”

 

“Ahhhhh, it’s an emergency, it’s an _emergency._ ” Sophie, Eliot and Nate all leap from the sofa.

Nate grabs the nearest thing to hand and wields it like it’s a viable weapon. It’s Sophie’s copy of _Cosmopolitan_ and later the team will never let him live it down.

Parker’s face is drawn as she skids to a halt in front of them and she holds out a laptop. It looks like one of Hardison’s. “Guys, you’ve got to show me where the delete key is.”

Eliot growls and sinks back down onto the couch. Sophie stares at Parker. Nate tries unsuccessfully to subtly lower the magazine. Sophie flips the lid of the laptop and points out the delete key. Parker makes a thin relieved whine in the back of her throat.

“What’s the emergency?” Nate says in a strained voice (as Eliot has already peered at the magazine and is grinning widely.)

“There’s a new client,” Parker says. “An old Japanese guy wants our services.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sophie says, ready to launch into an anti-racism rant.

“He’s offering payment he won't let us refuse,” Parker says, “of _haikus and Red Bull._ ”

Nate’s expression goes dark. “Give me the laptop.”


	2. Part 2: Horsing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a horse in the kitchen. But horses do not get in the way of con artists with sharpies, determined to keep winding Nate up.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tara's postcard goes some way to cheering up Parker's inconsolable sulk at having to give Horse back when they arrive back to Nate's apartment following yet another successful con.

  


  


Still, she sniffs a little, and not even Sterling (how he's even getting into the apartment is beyond even them) and his Interpol woes can make her smile. Finally Eliot finds something that he thinks will make her smile - Horse left them a present in the middle of the kitchen floor.

  


  


But the "present" (which Hardison swears up and down is the actual source of the bad smell in the toilet, even though they've had Horse two days and had Hardison for over three years now) mysteriously disappears. Definitely stolen, and none of them ask. Because no one wants to know exactly why Parker would even be stealing horse poop. (Eliot secretly thinks she planning something against Sterling. He doesn't voice this because a) he's probably wrong and it's probably amongst her tools in alphabetical order between her Picks and her Spanner, and b) his daydreams are usually better than reality, because reality is Orange Squeeze and Red Bull comedowns.)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Bonus:

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can take the fridge out of Boston, but you can't convince Alec Hardison that it is... the.. same fridge.

  


  



	4. Trolls in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leverage crew be trollin'. Nate be hatin'.

  
  
  
  
"Dear God," Nate says, as he realizes for sure who's been making the terrible alcoholic memes and knows, just knows she'll have positioned herself somewhere near to gloat over his reaction. He turns and yup, there she is, leaning against the wall near the portrait of Harlan Leverage III.   
  
Maggie smiles. "I thought you weren't supposed to use God's name in vain."   
  
"There are other ways to flunk seminary school," Nate says, "but I go for the easy routes in life."   
  
"Since when in life have you ever gone the easy route for anything?" Maggie says, straightening and crossing over to the fridge. She looks over the papers, and smiles at them all.   
  
"True," Nate says. He looks at the other four, who are lounging around the kitchen. "Which of you let my wife know where we were?"   
  
"Ex-wife," Maggie corrects.   
  
Sophie adds, "You never say  _ex_ ," in the sort of tone which means Nate is sleeping on the couch until further notice.   
  
"Hardison? Parker?" Nate says, slowly.   
  
"Don't look at me," Hardison says. "I've been busy stealing us the best damn wi-fi in the whole state. I'll tell you later again how long it took and how much of a genius I am."   
  
"I didn't tell her," Parker says. "She didn't offer me money to, or I would have."   
  
"I'll make a note of that," Maggie says.   
  
"Eliot?"   
  
Eliot squints. "Your wife is scary."   
  
"Ex-wife," Hardison and Parker chime in at the same time.   
  
"She has torture techniques you wouldn't believe," Eliot adds.   
  
Nate pushes his mouth into a line and shuffles closer. "She threatened to call your parents, right?"   
  
Eliot pauses - and nods.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I made these two for you," Parker says, sticking them onto the fridge. Hardison can't decipher if they're an insult or endearing, so just smiles and nods.   
  


  
"I need a drink," Nate says, opening the fridge. At least that way he doesn't have to look at the multi-coloured fridge offerings.   
  
"Not my Orange Squeeze," Hardison yells across the room.   
  
"I know that," Nate says, grumpily.   
  
"I wouldn't have to keep saying it if you didn't keep taking the notes down," Hardison says. "I'm just saying."   
  
Nate thinks about arguing. Then realizes it's probably not the best idea. The problem with recruiting brilliant idiots is they continuously try to pull him down to their level, and beat him with experience. He sighs, grabs a beer, and plans a trip to the nearest hardware store. He has a whiteboard to a-fix to his fridge.   
  
  
  
Parker bursting into headquarters unannounced isn't odd.   
  
Parker bursting into headquarters unannounced in floods of tears is a little odder.   
  
Sophie's instantly on her feet, holding her arms out as Nate follows quickly behind her. "Parker, what's wrong?"   
  
Parker storms to the nearest cupboard and pulls out a box of cereal, scooping out a handful and then throwing it back in the box. "I'm too upset even for Fruit Loops."   
  
Eliot joins them at the counter, his fists already clenched.   
  
"What. Happened," Eliot growls.   
  
"Hardison called me a troll for what I did to the whiteboard on the fridge," Parker sniffs.   
  
"No, no," Eliot says, going over to the fridge and pointing at the 'putting the fun in functional' offering. "This here, this is a troll's face.  _This_  is trolling. You were funny."   
  
  
  
"You're just being nice," Parker says, squinting at the bottom of the picture Eliot's prodding. "I've seen Harry Potter. Hardison thinks I'm a big snotty gross troll." Her tears are messy and unstoppable.   
  
"This," Sophie mutters to Nate, "would be a perfect time to distract her. Hey, didn't you bring her back something from the Harry Potter theme park?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Eliot says, "I remember. A scarf."   
  
Parker stops sniffling and looks up, bright eyed. "Nate bought me a present?"   
  
Nate blinks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."   
  
"Okay," Sophie says, slowly, confused, "well, Parker, we can go to the ATM and I can get you some money to play with?"   
  
Parker stops crying immediately and links her arms with Sophie. Sophie shoots a look at Nate as she leaves, but Nate's  [too busy shuffling surreptitiously off the scene.](http://mizzy2k.livejournal.com/298266.html)   
  
"There's no point in sneaking off," Eliot tells Nate, "You make a very distinctive guilty shuffling sound."   
  
Nate sighs. "Do you know any way to fix this?" The words  _without surrendering the scarf_  hang guiltily in the silence.   
  
Eliot shrugs. "Let her stick things on your fridge. Winding you up makes everyone feel better."   
  
Nate narrows his eyes and doesn't have to say a word.   
  
All of his expressions are very distinctive.   
  


  



	5. Point to Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie prints off a presentation to stick on Nate's fridge. Is Nate amused? ...don't ask stupid questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay if you use pics from this elsewhere (i.e. tumblr) but please link back to me, it's kinda rude not to. D:


End file.
